


New Years (but posted in April)

by SweetJungkookie



Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Years countdown, New Years kiss, baby jeongin, engaged changlix, married woochan, minsung - Freeform, minsung proposal, proposal, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJungkookie/pseuds/SweetJungkookie
Summary: All 9 come together to celebrate the New year and countdown together.





	New Years (but posted in April)

“Sungie hurry up and get in the car, we’ll be late”

Jisung steps out the apartment complex door slipping his jacket on as the fresh breeze hit his bare arms. “We’re always late hyung, they won’t be surprised”

“Let’s at least make an effort to be less than 10 minutes late”

“Fine, fine, I’m here”

They both jumped in the car and headed to Felix and Changbin’s house (read as: mansion)  
When they arrived Jisung’s faced formed a silent ‘O’.

“Holy shit.. this is a fucking mansion”

“Oi, language Jisungie.”

“Hyung, can you blame me?”

“Let’s just go and knock, we look weird just standing here”

They knocked on the door and not even 5 seconds later a short blonde male opened it.

“Jisungie! Minho-hyung! Welcome!”

“FELIX! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU LIVED IN A FRIGGIN MANSION!”

“Well it never really came up, plus it’s Minnie who owns it, not me”

“Pfft must be nice to have a sugar daddy”

“Aish he isn’t my sugar daddy he’s my-“

“Fiancé actually” A boy with dark hair and a sharp jawline appeared behind Felix wrapping his arms around the Youngers middle.

“Changbinnie hyung! How are y- WAIT! Did you say fiancé?? What the-“

“Sungie, did you really not notice the rings on their hands?”

“No because unlike you hyung I don’t stare at my friends hands!”

Felix chuckled “Come on inside before you both freeze~”

“Wait, are we the first here??”

“For once, yes”

“Holy sh- see Minnie I told you we’d be early but no yo-“ He got cut off by a quick peck on the lips from the elder. It wasn’t anything special yet it still made a blush spread across Jisung’s cheeks.

“Come on let’s go to the main room”

Less than 20 minutes later everyone was gathered in the main room;  
Chan and Woojin with baby Jeongin situated on a brown leather sofa.  
Hyunjin and Seungmin cuddled on the floor.  
Felix and Changbin squished on the 2 seater sofa  
And Jisung and Minho intertwined, limbs and all, on the armchair.

“Binnie! The two minute countdown is starting! Pour everyone a drink! Hurry! Or you won’t get your new year tradition!”

Hyunjin’s brow furrowed “new year tradition?”

Chan spoke up now, “yeah, theres an Australian tradition to kiss your loved one as soon as the new year starts, it’s called a new years kiss”

Changbin had finished pouring the glasses of champagne and handed them around.

“20 second countdown!!”  
They all watched the screen but their eyes soon averted to the armchair as Minho got up.  
“Where are you going min?”  
“Jisungie..”  
“Hm?”  
The elder pulled out a velvety box and knelt on one knee  
“Holy shit-“  
“Will you make me the happiest man ever-“  
“Pfft you even have to-“  
“And marry me Sungie?”  
“You don’t even have to ask! Of course I fucking will!”  
“5”  
“4”  
“3”  
“2”  
“1”  
“Happy new year everyone!!!”

Felix and Changbin immediately locked lips in a soft and gentle kiss.  
Chan and Woojin gave each other a quick peck and cuddled up with Jeongin.  
Hyunjin and Seungmin kept it simple with cuddles and small pecks here and there.  
And Jisung and Minho.. let’s just say.. they weren’t so subtle.

As soon as the countdown hit 0 Jisung had tackled Minho to the ground, straddling his waist, and interlocked their lips in a hot make out session (resulting in chan yelling something about jeongin’s innocence) whispering small ‘I love you’s’ and sweet nothing against eachothers lips.

They couldn’t have been any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading <3  
> Please leave a comment and kudos~  
> Insta: @3rachawho


End file.
